


a roguish demon

by lordmouthed (AgnesAgathaAgrippina)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (very light and silly bondage), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Top Crowley (Good Omens), although crowley can hardly manage to do anything too toppy, inspired by the french revolution scene, they both are very silly very horny and very in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesAgathaAgrippina/pseuds/lordmouthed
Summary: “I appear to have been rather… tied up."Crowley recalled the French Revolution; his angel had always possessed a flair for the dramatic, the coy bastard.





	a roguish demon

It came as no surprise that the bookshop was closed when Crowley let himself in.

“Angel?” He called and waited for Aziraphale to make an appearance, perhaps from behind a bookshelf, or with a teacup in hand, but certainly beaming as always.

Instead, he heard a muffled call from upstairs.

“Aziraphale?” He asked again as he began his ascent.

“I’m just in the bedroom, dear,” Aziraphale’s voice was clearer now.

The bedroom? Aziraphale hardly made it a habit of passing time there, unless Crowley was spending the night, or the angel was participating in other Crowley-related activities.

Crowley’s wonky steps creaked on the warped hardwood floor as he rounded the corner into the open doorway of the bedroom.

“Aziraphale—“ Crowley stopped and sputtered. He lowered his glasses on his nose to look over them, just in case the dark lenses were deceiving him.

On the bed was Aziraphale, accompanied by neither bookshelf nor teacup. The angel was completely and utterly naked. Crowley sucked in a breath, and then he noticed something else. He noticed _rope_.

Aziraphale’s hands were clasped in front of him, bound at the wrists. His ankles had bindings as well, each connected to his wrists with a line of the cord.

“I appear to have been rather… tied up,” Aziraphale mock-lamented. “Quite the perfect opportunity for a… roguish demon to take advantage of me.”

Crowley smirked, then smiled, then chuckled a bit before he took in the image of the angel, perched on the bed and bound. Here was his angelic lover who had obviously performed a miracle to tie himself up just so he could set the scene for Crowley. He bit his lip and hummed lowly to himself to contain his utter arousal. 

“Well, I happen to be quite the roguish demon myself, just passing through,” Crowley spoke as casually as he could muster. “In fact, I was looking for something to kill the time before my next temptation.” He took off his glasses completely as he meandered jauntily to the bed, his amber eyes sparking a shiver in Aziraphale.

“Oh, how… inconvenient for me.” Aziraphale looked up saucer-eyed at Crowley, batting his lashes just once for effect.

Crowley thought he might just burn up into ether at that. He recalled the French Revolution; his angel had always possessed a flair for the dramatic, the coy bastard.

Crowley brought his hand to cradle Aziraphale’s cheek and leaned down to kiss him on the lips, tender and resolute, as an assurance. Aziraphale smiled, lovely and open, as Crowley released his lips.

“What would a demon such as yourself want from me?” Aziraphale was back to being prim and proper, a captured angel. 

“Things you’ve never even dreamt of in Heaven,” Crowley sneered.

“Oh, how frightening,” Aziraphale bit his lip as he watched Crowley divest himself from his shirt, revealing his sinewy body. Aziraphale attempted to conceal his ogling, and failed.

Crowley kneeled on the bed, grabbing at Aziraphale’s bindings to set him on his back, making his legs fall farther open and a whine spring from his mouth. Crowley loomed over him, trying to decide where to start when every inch of his angel’s body looked so appealing.

He finally grasped Aziraphale’s hair in one hand and leaned down to his face, noses nearly touching.

“Pity you angels aren’t allowed the pleasures of the flesh, you’re going to look so lovely getting fucked.” Crowley stared into Aziraphale’s widening eyes, worrying that he may have gone too far too fast. But when Aziraphale gasped and tried to push his body up to rut against Crowley’s, the worry was forgotten.

“Now, angel, that was quite naughty of you.” Crowley tsked as he sat up. “Perhaps you have dreamt of being found, ravished, and defiled, after all.”

“I would never think of such a thing!” Aziraphale pretended.

Crowley gave Aziraphale’s body another push to topple him fully onto the mattress. He crushed his clothed hips into the space between Aziraphale’s thighs, grinding down find the friction he craved against the angel’s flushed cock.

“Oh!” Aziraphale shouted in pleasure, taking himself by surprise. He covered with an added: “Oh, how fiendish!”

Crowley chuckled, still rolling his hips. He grabbed one of Aziraphale’s pert nipples between his fingers, bending down to lick the other with his forked tongue. Aziraphale could not cover his obvious pleasure at this development, and rather thought that he should just give in. Crowley released his nipple, only to blow cool air over it, making Aziraphale’s hips buck up into Crowley’s.

“It seems you’re enjoying yourself after all, angel,” Crowley taunted.

“Perhaps,” Aziraphale whined.

“Well, enough of that then,” Crowley pulled Aziraphale up to sit on his rump again. “A demon has to get his kicks, too, you know.”

With a snap Crowley’s trousers were on the floor, and Aziraphale was face-to-face with Crowley’s stiff cock. Eager at this turn of events, the angel opened his mouth for it.

“Does Heaven know you’ll invite a demon inside of you so easily?” Crowley said as he moved his hips closer, guiding his cock into Aziraphale’s pink mouth. Aziraphale sputtered an unintelligible response around his cock.

Taking Aziraphale’s dainty curls in one hand, Crowley rubbed along Aziraphale’s soft back with the other, rocking himself in and out of the angel’s mouth. Aziraphale’s tongue wound around the head of his cock, then moved to put pressure on the underside as it slid in and out.

“Angel, angel, angel,” Crowley tutted. “I doubt that I’m the first of my kind to have my way with you. No, you’re too practiced, you don’t even gag.” Crowley pulled his cock roughly from between Aziraphale’s lips.

“How dare you accuse me of allowing my form to be so vilely used,” Aziraphale could hardly put effort into seeming convincing at this point, with Crowley’s body on display and his own cock aching, untouched, between his thighs.

Crowley thought Aziraphale might kill him, saying such completely dirty things while still looking so terribly virtuous. He stared down into his angel’s open eyes and growled. Aziraphale’s lips parted for breath, and Crowley dove to meet his mouth, kissing Aziraphale with fervour. As he nipped at Aziraphale’s lips, Crowley brought his hand to caress Aziraphale’s weeping erection.

“Oh, please,” He whined, stretching at his bindings.

“So now you’re begging to be pleasured, angel?” Crowley’s words dripped with lust. He sat back to look at Aziraphale, who was, in fact, looking like the epitome of pleasure. Moving slowly, Crowley glided his hand to the spongey head of Aziraphale’s pink cock, tenderly rubbing precome in circles on the flesh with his palm. Aziraphale shuddered and gasped as Crowley held the base of his cock with the other hand and continued to tease his head.

“What a treat you are,” Crowley said. He didn’t have to pretend for that one; Aziraphale looked absolutely delicious, mouth agape and chest flushed with arousal. Crowley crept close to Aziraphale’s face and whispered. “I can’t wait to take you."

Aziraphale bit his lip and shivered, chest heaving as a very human reaction to anticipation. But before he was forced to wait for long, Crowley flipped the angel over to expose his plump backside. Crowley hummed at the view.

The side of Aziraphale’s face rested on the mattress, his hands feebly unable to keep him up. His mind was also quite unable to think of anything clever or coquettish to say, so he just gave a small waggle of his hips. Crowley snorted and appraised Aziraphale’s pale flesh, running his hands over the expanse, sinking his fingertips into the softness of his skin.

Crowley felt Aziraphale stiffen with anticipation as he grabbed the angel’s cheeks and spread them apart. He had assumed that his angel was merely anticipating what was to come, but Crowley quickly understood that the angel was anticipating something slightly different.

Resting in Aziraphale’s usually tight and delicate hole there was a simple black plug.

Crowley recognized it immediately. He had given him the plug several weeks ago as an offhand sort of gift. It was Crowley’s originally, and he had left it at Aziraphale’s after a short discussion about what masturbatory techniques the angel had or had not tried over the course of the millennia, vaguely not-suggesting that he needed to do anything with it, but nonetheless offering the option. Crowley was hardly expecting Aziraphale to use it, let alone to be confronted with it like this.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley asked in the plainest way he could, trying to hold back the million questions, thoughts, images, and completely feral noises that he wanted to give voice to.

He leaned over Aziraphale’s body, resting his head on the angel’s shoulder to look at his face. Aziraphale merely shrugged as best as he could and gave Crowley a look that was seemingly meant to be seductive and mysterious (which of course managed to be both endearing and arousing to a certain demon). Crowley growled with a smirk on his face and leaned back to get another look at Aziraphale’s… preparation.

Crowley struggled not to picture the scene that must have taken place before he arrived: Aziraphale spreading himself, working the plug into his hole, exploring himself in a way he hadn’t before. The thought made Crowley shudder and his cock perk up, bringing him closer to the edge than he wanted to be; he wanted to last for Aziraphale, to give him everything he wanted.

“Oh, you are a naughty angel, aren’t you?” Crowley groaned, grabbing Aziraphale’s plump cheeks in his hands and trailing his thumbs around the base of the plug. Aziraphale quivered, the plug jumping minutely. Crowley bit his lip as he carefully caught the rim of the plug between two fingers and pulled.

“Oh,” Aziraphale puffed out as his entrance clenched around the new emptiness. He buried his face further into the blankets, instinctively trying to cover his expression with his hands only to be foiled by the ropes that bound him.

“Why be embarrassed, angel?” Crowley said with a smirk in his voice while he ran his hands down Aziraphale’s back and down to his fleshy thighs. “I bet you’ve been waiting for this, thinking about it when you’re alone, about how good it’ll feel to finally be debauched.”

“Yes!” Aziraphale whined as Crowley’s fingers teased around his hole.

“Do you imagine it while you touch yourself? Or do you just work yourself up without relief?” Crowley stuck two fingers into Aziraphale’s already-slick hole, figuring that a small demonic miracle to make sure it stayed that way wouldn’t be amiss. 

“I try,” Aziraphale gasped at a third finger, thrusting back onto Crowley’s hand. “I try not to entertain… impure thoughts.” 

“Oh, but you do anyway, don’t you, angel?” Crowley said as he pulled his fingers out, making Aziraphale whine. He hissed as he stroked his cock with miraculous slickness. “Let’s see how it compares to the real thing.”

Crowley nudged at Aziraphale’s hole with the tip of his cock, easing the head in. Aziraphale shivered. Crowley didn’t want to hurt his angel, even if he was meant to be a little rough. He just wanted to show him the pleasure he had always craved.

Aziraphale sighed, letting his body fall even farther into the mattress while keeping his backside up. Crowley grabbed his soft hips and slid his cock all the way into Aziraphale’s body.

Crowley stilled. He needed a second to compose himself, or he would come right then. But Aziraphale rocked back onto his cock, making Crowley stifle a whine between his lips. He held on resolutely to his angel’s hips and started thrusting in and out, feeling Aziraphale’s soft thighs meet his hips at the apex of each thrust.

“Tell me how it feels, angel,” Crowley asked. “Tell be how much you love being fucked.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale keened, straining at his ropes. He can’t find more words.

“I know you’re enjoying yourself, angel, even if you don’t want to say it.”

“Yes!” Aziraphale sounded even weaker. “Please, please don’t stop.” 

That voice of Aziraphale’s, so proper but so filled with desire, went straight to Crowley’s cock. He leaned over Aziraphale’s back, grasping his hair in one hand, and fucked into him faster. Aziraphale moaned as Crowley’s cock brushed his prostate.

“I want to see you,” Crowley hissed. He pulled out to flip Aziraphale onto his back, the angel’s whole body on display, his pleasure clear.

Crowley slid his cock back into Aziraphale’s hole, staring into the angel’s clear eyes as he wrapped a hand around Aziraphale’s length. Aziraphale whined as he stared back into Crowley’s blown out pupils, his simpering aspect abandoned for a gaze of pure adoration.

“Angel, oh, my angel,” Crowley panted as he thrusted tenderly. “Aziraphale.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered as he shuddered, his cock oozing out the first spurt of come while his hole twitched. Crowley realized somewhere in the still-conscious part of his mind that this was the first time during this encounter that his angel had used his name. It was too much for him.

Crowley pressed down into Aziraphale’s warmth, feeling his lover’s still-shooting cock twitch between their bellies as he covered Aziraphale’s body with his own. Burying his face into Aziraphale’s shoulder, Crowley rubbed kisses into his supple neck as he joined him in release.

They breathed together, Crowley clutching onto Aziraphale’s curves and feeling the slight friction of the rope on his chest as he leaned into Aziraphale. He closed his eyes to rest his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder while the angel panted into the air. Neither of them spoke, they just listened to the ragged sounds of their breath and felt it hot on their bodies. Crowley slipped out and Aziraphale made a small, low noise.

Crowley kneeled on the bed and looked at his angel. Aziraphale, though spent, still seemed to radiate that same golden light. Crowley moved forward to reach him when his knee hit another object, the plug. Crowley giggled and Aziraphale looked up, eyes searching for focus.

“Full of surprises, angel,” Crowley said, snapping his fingers to return the plug to the drawer he left it in, cleaned and ready for its next use.

“Was it too much?” Aziraphale asked honestly, eyes wide with his hand still bound. Crowley couldn’t resist a smile. He leaned down to caress Aziraphale’s sides, placing a kiss on his lips that made the angel laugh just a little.

“Angel, nothing is too much,” Crowley looked straight into Aziraphale’s eyes for that one, both of them feeling on the edge of melting into some kind of discorporated but loving goo.

Crowley moved his hands to the rope and began untying the knot at Aziraphale’s wrists.

“Don’t go through the trouble, we can miracle those things away,” Aziraphale told him.

“I’d like to untie you,” Crowley said, so softly that Aziraphale could hardly make it out. “If that’s alright.”

“Of course it’s alright, darling,” Aziraphale watched as Crowley undid the first knot, releasing his hands.

Crowley brought Aziraphale’s wrists to his lips, pressing a kiss into each.

“You lovely thing,” Aziraphale whispered, feeling that the words could hardly contain the multitudes he felt.

Crowley looked up and met Aziraphale’s gaze, his golden eyes looking almost weepy.

“Is something wrong, dear?” Aziraphale brought his newly freed hand to cradle Crowley’s cheek.

Crowley shook his head. “I love you, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale’s whole face softened. He let out a breath of air as he stared into Crowley’s eyes.

“I love you,” Aziraphale seemed near weeping. “I love you so very much, Crowley.”

Aziraphale brought his lips to Crowley’s, kissing him gently. Crowley threaded his fingers idly through Aziraphale’s hair and placed another on his back, drawing him closer. A little noise emerged from Crowley’s throat, and Aziraphale thought he might have felt a small drop of salt water run down Crowley’s cheek and between their lips. He held Crowley tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate every comment and kudos.
> 
> Edit 8/3/19: Fixed some silly phrasing and punctuation errors :)


End file.
